Designline Ecosaver/Proterra BE40 (mtamaster edition)
The Designline Ecosaver and Proterra BE40 are two electric units in use by the MTA. Numbers include: *1300-1389 *6910-6959 Models Designline Ecosaver IVs 1300-1389 are 2009-2010 DesignLine EcoSaver IVs. These buses are part of the 40-foot Bus Test and Evaluation Program. In mid-December 2008 a test and evaluation contract with MTA was signed worth $50.4 million. The contract allowed the initial delivery of 30 new DesignLine buses to the agency with an option of an additional 60 buses. The first bus, 1302, entered service on August 14, 2009 and underwent a 90 day test on New York streets. This was to determine any changes that should be made and if the option for 60 more should be taken. On November 12, 2009, Four more buses were delivered, totaling Five EcoSaver IV buses for evaluation, with all being at different depots (Michael J. Quill, Amsterdam, Manhattanville, Casey Stengel, Grand Avenue) By mid January 2010, more buses were delivered, with the final bus delivered by May 2010. The buses were intended to use the Capstone C30 MicroTurbine to generate electricity. After some testing with 1302, the larger Capstone C65 MicroTurbine was found to be more appropriate. 1302's C30 turbine was switched out for the C65, and all subsequent buses received the C65. The original seating arrangement consisted of 35 seats or 29 seats with two wheelchairs. The wheelchair areas were immediately after the wheel wells on either side. On the door side four more longitudinal seats run to the rear door. On the driver's side, four pairs of double transverse seats continue to the high floor section. The high floor section has six longitudinal seats on either side to the rear with a five-seat rear bench. A revised seating arrangement, yielded 39 seats or 36 seats with two wheelchairs. The low floor section arrangement remained the same, but the high floor section received all double transverse seating. Seat shells are in light blue with dark blue fabric inserts. Side walls under the windows are upholstered in the same material. Flooring is of black rubber with white flecks. Proterra BE40 6910-6959 are 2017-2018 Proterra Catalyst E2 (BE40) buses. They are among MTA's first all-electric buses. On April 26, 2017, the MTA Board had made an approval to purchase 100 all-electric buses built to their specfications built by New Flyer and Proterra, along with the inclusion of in-depot charging stations and en-route charging stations, at an estimated cost of US$6 million. They are part of a pilot program to reduce the greenhouse gas emissions as well as modernizing their bus fleet. On January 9, 2018, the MTA had deployed the first of fifty buses to passenger service on route B32. All buses will be tested and evaluated on their performance and will serve as pilots for an upcoming contract order of 45 additional all-electric buses. Beginning on June 20, 2018, the rear doors began to be replaced with plug-style doors starting with 6918 to maintain passenger flow and due to various malfunctions. They were originally push-style. These buses are presented in a unique wave livery in blue, gold and white with "ELECTRICBUS" and "clean-energy bus" markings. They also include the latest passenger amenities of onboard Wi-Fi and USB charging ports.